


Hot Stuff

by tfw_cas



Series: Seasons of Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bunker Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: The bunker's air conditioning has broken down and things between Dean and Castiel get hot and sweaty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to CrowleysMooseSquirrelsAngel, who very nicely asked for a follow-up to Warming Touches. I hope you like it.
> 
> I'm super nervous about this, as it is the first full-on smut I have written. If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos or comment.

Castiel liked to go walking when he could, especially through the paths and gardens he had created on the land behind the bunker. He could observe nature closely; his favourite time to do this being early morning when the sun was barely alive, the animals were waking up and the plants would burst into life. Bees buzzed from their hives, busy in pollinating and making their own breakfast.  _ Dean would want breakfast soon _ . Spoiling his hunter was his true favorite pastime. It had been an amazing five months. So much so that Castiel felt as if he was reborn; nothing in his many eons comparing to the radiance of time spent making Dean happy and whole. Just like any other morning, he sensed Dean stirring in their bed. Quickening his pace slightly, he arrived back inside the bunker in time to at least make his hunter some coffee.

 

As he descended the stairs, Cas felt that something was wrong; the air was thicker and more stagnant than before he had left a few hours earlier. Three men -  _ ok, two men and an angel  _ \- living in one home meant that the air was often quite unpleasant, especially when Sam had been eating burritos. This was different. The younger Winchester came through from the kitchen then and stared at the angel. “Dude. How can you wear that coat in here? It’s hotter than hell.”

 

Castiel could see that there were droplets of water running down Sam’s face. “Sam, I do not sweat under any circumstances. I maintain my vessel at a comfortable ninety-eight point six degrees. But why are you perspiring so heavily? Are you unwell?”

 

“No, not sick. Air conditioning’s broken.”

 

“Oh.” Castiel thought back to last Winter when the central heating had stopped working, which led to him and Dean becoming intimate. He was not going to get the excuse of needing to warm the man up this time, but the change in their relationship meant that they could indulge in each other whenever they wished.  _ Provided Sam was not there.  _ The giant of a man and the angel heard a shuffling noise coming down the hallway and turned to find Dean standing in the doorway. Castiel’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight that greeted him. The older Winchester was shirtless and shoeless; in fact, the only clothing he was wearing was a tiny pair of unbuttoned cutoff denim shorts which left very little to the imagination. 

 

Castiel swallowed heavily, as his gaze travelled over the man’s fine body. There was a fine sheen on his skin, which glistened as he moved. It was utterly intoxicating, and the angel was unaware that he was making little gasping sounds.  _ Irresistible.  _ The mood was broken, however, when Sam started making retching sounds next to him. “Dude, put some clothes on. That’s obscene.”

 

“Nah, Sammy. ‘S hotter than Satan’s asshole in here.” Castiel raised his eyebrows at Dean’s choice of words and began to chuckle as he realised that Sam had complained that he was wearing too many layers and Dean not enough. Maybe the excessive heat was making Sam cranky. The two men looked at him, and Dean smiled wickedly. “Morning Cas. Take that coat off before you melt.”

 

Castiel was about to speak, but Sam beat him to it. “No, Dean. Cas doesn’t sweat under any circumstances. Remember?”

 

Dean’s eyes lit up at that, and he waggled his eyebrows mischievously. The angel could practically see the man’s thought processes as they developed. He walked over to the man and stood directly in front of him, ogling lustfully at the beautiful vision. He reached out his hand and ran it gently over his chest, feeling the moisture underneath his palm. Dean’s breathing hitched as he looked wantonly at his lover. 

 

“I’m a bit sticky, Cas.” He had definitely used that word on purpose and it had the desired effect. Castiel growled softly and lifted both hands to Dean’s damp hair, loving the feel of it, and the slight squelching sound this produced. He lowered his mouth to the man’s neck and started to lick; tasting the salt on his tongue. Dean moaned at the sensation and as Castiel switched his attention to the other side, they heard Sam’s voice coming from somewhere behind them. “Ok, guys. I’m out of here... and I’m taking the Impala.” 

 

Normally this would provoke an angry response from Dean, but the arousal he was feeling as his angel licked at him again and again was pushing all coherent thought from his mind. He squirmed in pleasure at the ministrations he was receiving, but he was stilled as Castiel pushed his body into him and he found himself backed against the wall. The hardness inside the angel’s pants rubbed against his barely concealed erection and loud gasps filled the air.

The sounds the man was making, and the smell and taste of him were making the angel delirious and he continued to lick, moving down to his nipples; barely grazing his tongue over them, causing Dean to writhe and cry out. “C-Cas! Ahhh! C’mon Cas, get these… these clothes off. Let’s get sweaty together.”

 

Dean managed to get his hands between himself and the angel, undoing the tie and pulling it slowly away from around Castiel’s neck. He let it drop to the floor, then proceeded to slide the trench coat that almost seemed to be a part of the angel over his shoulders and let it land on top of the tie. They both loved this little game - he knew full well that Cas could just mojo his clothes off - but it was much more fun to remove them like this. He paused and looked into his lover’s eyes, waiting for the signal to tell him whether he should undo the buttons, or rip the shirt open. Castiel pressed deeper into Dean, pushing his legs further apart so that he could fit in between them, and there it was.  _ As good a sign as any _ . Dean tugged roughly at the fabric, until buttons flew everywhere and he could get his hands on that beautifully sculpted chest.

 

The change of position allowed Castiel to roll his hips fully against Dean and pull the man’s legs up around his waist. Dean hooked his ankles together, and this angle was -  _ oh father  _ \- perfect. As the irretrievably damaged shirt took its place on the pile of clothes, Dean was delighted to note the presence of tiny drops of perspiration on the angel’s body. He swiped his finger lightly over his pectoral muscle, then brought it to his mouth and sucked it. “Cas, th-that’s so fucking hot.” He wasn’t just talking about the sweat; it was the hip rolling, the pace they were moving at, the angel’s erection rubbing against his ass, the fact that Castiel could hold him against the wall with barely any effort at all.  _ I’m such a fucking bottom…. _

 

“Dean. D… I need-” Castiel watched Dean push his finger into his mouth and was overcome with a desire that had him panting out his words. Before he could finish his thought, he was cut off when the hunter captured his lips in a searing, scorching kiss that stole their breath away. It was tongue and teeth, full of need and an unspoken urgency. Castiel knew Dean was unraveling: that soon his hunter would need more friction, to pound out his worries.

 

When they pulled their lips apart, Dean stared deep into Castiel’s eyes and leaned forward, resting his forehead on the angel’s. Noticing how the stickiness increased when they were pressed together like this, he had an idea. “Cas, let’s have a shower. Get really good and wet.” 

 

Those words sparked something in him, and the angel could do nothing but agree. As much as he was enjoying this foreplay, he wanted more.  _ He wanted -needed- to be inside him _ . Instead of letting Dean down, he pulled the man toward him, placed his hands under his ass and carried him - as they were - to the bathroom. Dean wriggled against him, but didn’t unhook his ankles. “Cas, you can let me down.” 

 

“No.” Castiel growled as he latched himself onto Dean’s throat, marking him with a deep red bruise. The saltiness of his skin was just too tempting.

 

When they reached the bathroom, the angel brought them straight into the shower stall, held the man against the wall and carried on with his task. Dean tried again. “Cas, as much as I love being manhandled by you, you’re gonna have to let me down. Unless you wanna shower with our clothes on.”

 

Castiel removed his mouth from Dean’s neck and looked down.  _ Oh.  _ In all his excitement he had forgotten that he was only undressed from the waist up, and Dean was still wearing those shorts.  _ Those shorts… _ He reluctantly let him go, making sure that they slid against each other as much as possible as he did so. Laughing, the man turned to the shower controls and set them to the right temperature - it was too hot for how he usually had it, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to have a cold shower. Not when he and Cas were about to have sexy times. He settled on lukewarm and switched it on, watching the spray cascading down into the drain. 

 

Dean returned his focus to his lover, who was hurriedly removing his remaining clothes; his impressive erection springing free as his boxers came off. He put his hands to the waistband of his shorts to pull them down, but Castiel stopped him - wanting to admire the image of Dean in that tiny garment one more time. Cas let his gaze travel heatedly over the man’s body, and heard him gasp at the sinfulness of the action. Then the angel pulled the shorts down - pleased to note that Dean was wearing nothing underneath - threw them in the general vicinity of his own clothes, and spun the man around so that he was facing the wall.  _ Oh, here we go. Fuck!  _

 

Luckily, they always kept a bottle of lube in the bathroom - and every other room in the bunker, if they were being honest. Dean heard the cap being opened, and a few moments later felt a lubed finger at his entrance. Castiel slowly pushed the digit in, and  _ fuck, yeah  _ that felt good. Thanks to the amount he had sweated it slipped in easily, and very quickly, he had two fingers in, then three. Dean had gotten quite used to being prepped….Once Cas knew that Dean was ready, the angel draped his body over him and entered him, thrusting in and out in a gentle rhythm until he was flush to the hilt. 

 

“Dean, so hot.” He choked out at the feeling of the tight heat enveloping him. They began to rock into each other; Dean meeting each thrust by pushing back with his hips. Each thrust smushed the hunter’s cheek into the wall as his hands slid on the wet shower wall.  As the momentum between them built, Castiel reached around and took hold of the man’s throbbing member; stroking it expertly. 

 

“Ahhh… Cas!” Dean cried out as the heat coiled in his stomach, and he felt himself teetering on the edge of orgasm. “Faster.” 

 

The demand falling from Dean’s mouth sparked something inside Castiel. He smirked to himself as he switched to a painstakingly slow movement, barely twitching himself up inside his human.  “Cas.. Cas, c’mon.” Dean pushed back harder, trying to urge more movement from the angel, but he carried on gently, fingers working in light upward strokes, as if they had all the time in the world. 

 

“Castiel.” Dean moaned, and hearing his full name come from that precious mouth had him suddenly speeding up again, wanting to give as much pleasure as he could to the man. His hand picked up its pace to match. His cock hit Dean’s prostate, drawing from him wordless sounds of ecstasy. He hit it over and over again, causing the man to clench around him.

 

“Dean. Y-yes… I’m going to-” They came together, in a panting, sweating mess; Dean all over the tiles, and Castiel inside his lover. As they came down from the glorious sensation and began to breathe more evenly Dean chuckled.

 

“Hey, angel. I think I’m more sweaty now than before we started.”

 

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “You know Dean, you really should not dress so enticingly unless you can handle the consequences.” 

 

_ Fuck!  _ “Cas, you shouldn’t say things like that.” Dean pushed away from the wall and maneuvered them so that they were directly under the water, with Castiel’s softening penis still inside him. He loved this closeness, and wanted to make it last as long as possible. They let the water run over their bodies for a while, eventually pulling apart briefly so that Dean could turn around in the angel’s arms. They washed each other gently, and remembered to rinse off the wall before turning the water off.  _ Wouldn’t want Sam seeing that. _

 

After towelling themselves off Dean was still feeling too hot, and complained loudly to his angel. “Cas. This heat sucks, man. I’m gonna need an ice bath.”

 

Castiel had a - _ temporary _ \- solution to the problem so, grabbing Dean’s hand, he led him to their bedroom. “Lay down on the bed Dean.” The man made a grumbling sound, but did as he was told, positioning himself face first. The air in the room started to shift, creating a lovely breeze around him. 

 

It took Dean a few moments to realise what was causing it, but he was delighted when he sensed the presence of Castiel’s wings. “Cas, that-that’s… I’ve got my own personal wind machine.”

 

He could practically feel the eye roll then, as Castiel replied. “No Dean, Sam is a wind machine. At least he is after too many burritos. I am a multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent.”

  
“Yeah yeah, shut up Cas. And thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala) for being a friend, for the encouragement and support, for being a great beta, and adding some lovely touches to this fic.


End file.
